ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Astralena
(Son) (Left Hand Lady) (Right Hand Man) Kazumi Nagata (Guild to, In ShinningFriendships stories) Hina (Daughter, In ShinningFriendships stories) Astra (Daughter, In FlowersOfHeaven's stories) Fuyoko Kamirilsha (Human Partner, In FlowersOfHeaven's stories) Astrid (Daughter, In Millie_Astral's stories) Unnamed Husband (In Millie_Astral's stories) |appears = Kitty Dairies 1 |ext appears = Memories Cursed Forgotten Darkness* Life Starting Again The Lurkers |en va = Veronica Taylor |jp va = Yuriko Yamaguchi |creator = Britten111 }} Astralena is an Astral Being who is the Queen of the and Mother to the Original Number, . She appears in the fallowing Fanficions; Kitty Dairies 1 By Laurcaty831 (Smoothmilk), Memories, Cursed, Forgotten, Darkness*, and Life by ShiningFriendship. Starting Again by FlowersOfHeaven, and The Lurkers by Millie_Astral. Appearance Being an Astral being from the Astral World, Astralena has a light blue skin tone, like her son, but has long, light blue hair a tone lighter. She has a white sclera over her right eye and her left is a very light purple. She were a white, long and flowing dress with a thick, solid gold trim on the top and a very light pink outline at the bottom. She also has two large light blue fairy wings, which is her only way of flying, but she can walk, unlike Astral. Lastly, Astralena has the same green markings all over her body like Astral, but the markings on her checks are different, for the top diamond point is pointing down instead of up. When Astralena was revived, her dress turned to rags, for it was ripped at the bottom and she wore it by two thick straps. But, she was able to use her powers and make her dress the same as it once was. Powers and Abillites Astralena has the power to transform into two types of animals, a bird and a wolf. Since she is seen by the people of earth, she uses her Wolf form to run across fields and she uses her bird form to fly swiftly from one place to another, without others knowing it's her. In her normal form only, Astralena welds a light blue and silverly sword, which is her main attack weapon, along with two light beams that she shoots out from her hands. Astralena is able to use some of the 's powers, but unlike Astral, she cannot change the future. Astrlena also carries around a 3-D blue diamond necklace, made of Astralite and Baria crystals and has a similar effect to that of the . When Astralena duels, she uses the same duel disk as Astral and can make many 's powers. Biography History Astralena rules the realm of the Astral world with all of her heart, along with Eliphas and Ena. She cares for the denizens like family. Astralena taught Astral many things before he lost his memories on Earth and everything about duelling. Sometimes she tends to get into quarrels with Eliphas about his thirst to destroy the in order to rank up the Astral world, since he is the Will of the Astral World and takes care of the realm when Astralena ventures out. During the battle with the Barian God, , Astralena fought him for a great amount of time, until Astral finished him off. Then, during 's attack on the Astral World, Astralena got her body crushed under a boulder while trying to protect Astral. She watched over the world as a "Dead soul" and she couldn't leave through the dimensions. She watched Astral travel to her body and lay near her head, in pure sadness. She even watched Astral take his mission from Eliphas to destroy the Barian world. She was later revived and was able to leave in between the worlds. Roles In Fanfictions Kitty Dairies 1 Astralena probably has the biggest role in Kitty Dairies 1. Astralena was revived by the main hero of the story, named Laur, as she went to the Astral World, while was dueling his master, , and used her healing power to heal the Astral World and Astralena in the process. Once Astralena was revived, she travelled to Yuma's house and managed to take over Laur's body to order to speak with her about a reward for reviving her and to reunite her with her son and to become queen again. The first step in the reward was giving Laur her 3-D blue diamond pendant, then she left Laur's body and retreated into the pendant, for she comes out the next day, during Yuma's and 's duel. When she came out of the pendant, she gave Laura her own ZEXAL transforming, combining the bodies and souls of her and Laur, similar to Astral and Yuma. Astral was stunned to see his Mother again after so long as Astralena landed her feet and Astral flew into her arms. once the touching moment was over, Astralena explained to Yuma, Shark and Laur who she was and how she was dead for almost 13 years. When she first told that she was the Queen of the Astral World, Shark didn't believe it. late on, she showed them her transformation of her dress and Shark just sighed. Memories Astralena appears for two chapters in this story. She also plays the role of the Mother of an EARTH user, Hana. For the first chapter, she appeared in her energy form to the Main Hero, Kazumi Nagata. Astralena asked if Kazumi is searching for answers. At first, Kazumi started at her in confusion at her, but replied, "Yes". Astralena asked what Kazumi needs to know about and Kazumi explained about "cards that can control the people that own them". Astralena asked if she was referring to though that Astralena was dead, but Kazumi told him that she saw Astralena in her energy form and he was in full surprise. Cursed Astralena has two more short appearances in this book. He first appearance was when Kazumi was punching a punching bag after her Battle with Hina and her Other self. Astralena appeared next to her and told her to rest, since she was in the battle room for nearly 2 days without eating or sleeping. Kazumi only ignored her and continued punching. Astralena reminded her that she has been at it for two days straight and that it's not good for her. Kazumi kept ignoring her until Astralena asked Kazumi what happened to her. Kazumi finally stopped at told Astralena why she didn't remind her about a certain thing. Astralena wondered what she meant. Kazumi answered that she is cursed and that on her 20th birthday something is going to happen to her. Astralena sighed and sat on a bench. She explained to Kazumi that Hina cursed her because Kazumi got crowned queen the Barian World instead of her. Out of jealousy and anger, Hina cursed Kazumi so that on her 20th birthday, Kazumi would die. Kazumi sighed and got up to punch the punching bag again. Before Astralena disappeared, she told Kazumi to rest again. In her second appearance, Kazumi was running home, when a Massive amount of Barain Slaves activated their duel disks. Kazumi had no idea how to fight them off, since her father took her deck away. Then, when she opened her bag, a card glowed. When she took it out her eyes widened. Astralena floated behind and watched. Kazumi asked what she was doing here, but Astralena told her she will explain later and to deal with this situation. Kazumi put the card on her duel disk and activated it the next turn. It was a trap card called "Jinx". It destroys all of the opponent's monsters and deals them damage equal to their ATK points. The Barian Crest disappeared on the people's heads. Kazumi then asked Astralena where she got this card. Astralena only sighed, saying that some cards are forbidden, some more than others. Kazumi was in surprise, asking if Jinx was forbidden. Kazumi then had to leave and told Astralena to explain it to her later. Forgotten Astralena appears for 1 chapter. She appears in Kazumi's living room and Kazumi's new cat, Leo, jumped into her arms. Kazumi asked who she was, since recently got her memories taken away as a Barian punishment for using magic on a human. Astralena introduced herself again and tells Kazumi she has come to help. Kazumi only sighs and tells her she doesn't need any help. It was then Astralena used her powers to create an image of Kazumi's punishment in the Barian World. After the image vanished, Kazumi blinked as states that this was all mind games. Astralena told her they are not until Kazumi told her to stop and burst out of her house. Astralena then called out to her and said "She can't run away from who she is" and Kazumi kept on running. Darkness Astralena makes another short appearance. She is walking around the corridors of the Barian Castle. She heard that Kazumi has woken up after a deep slumber, but couldn't find her anywhere. She soon saw Amaris walk out of Kazumi's bedroom. Astralena asked where Kazumi was, for she wanted to speak with her. Amaris looked sluggish and Astralena raised an eyebrow, knowing this would not be good. Amaris started to talk, until walked up to them and told Astralena that Kazumi has gone to the dark side. Astralena was in surprise, wondering how, because Kazumi's dark side has been sealed. Amaris explained that the Dark side broke the seal, but it had a separate body to Kazumi until hurt Kazumi and she went into so much despair that she dark side was able to take control of her. Astralena began to explain what happens to Kazumi after she gets out of control. Rio interrupts, saying she knows and Kazumi will be coming in a few days, so they must be ready. Life Astralena is set to duel in this book and so far, she appears in the first 3 chapters. In her first appearance, Astralena walks up to Kazumi, after Rio and Amaris grab her wrists to go dancing. Kazumi claims that she has 2 left feet and doesn't want to dance, while Astralena reminds her that she used to dance when she was little. An embarrassed Kazumi claimed that she never liked to dance. Astralena then listened to Rio and Amaris talk back and forth with her until she ended in a laugh with them. Then, she went off after Ray came up to Kazumi. After Amaris told Kazumi something is wrong, Astralena was in the hallway, talking to people to get them to calm down, but no one was listening. Later on, Astralena appears next to Kazumi and asks her what's wrong and that she has been in a dark corner for quite some time now. Kazumi smiled and told her nothing was wrong. Astralena then begins to dig into her dress pocket until she found a "silver bracelet with 7 charms on it". Astralena slipped it onto Kazumi's wrist, telling her it used to be her Mother's and that she would have wanted her to have it. Kazumi thanked Astralena and she walked off. Starting Again Astralena So far appears in Chapter 1 and becomes a second sprit to the main hero, Fuyoko Kamirilsha and her Spirit, who is Astralena's daughter in the story, Astra. In her first appearance, she is at the party for the finalists. After left and the light flickered back on, Fuyoko notices her next to Astra and chatting with her. There were also some memories that appeared in Fuyoko's mind. In the memories, Astra is speaking to Astralena about a mission and wondering if she can take it on or not. Astralena tells her, while stroking her face, that she can only depend on Astra for the mission and adds that "this girl" is special and she reminds her of Astra. Astra doubts this, saying that they are both from two different worlds and that they don't know each other at all. Astralena then shows her a pool and tells Astral what does she see. Astra looks into the pool and to her surprise, she saw a tiny, carefree and cute girl who looked just like Astra. Astralena introduced her as Fuyoko and tells her that she is in the care of Astra and that she should take care of her well. Astra just stood there while Astralena went to speak with Astral. The memories end and Fuyoko realizes that the girl was her. She looked up to Astralena again and Astralena is looking at her now. Fuyoko yelled out her name to see if that really was her and Astralena nodded in response. She soon transformed into her wolf form as she ran behind Fuyoko's brothers, Jin and Katio, as the large cake from the party came crashing down. As Astralena was about to be covered in cake, she transformed into her bird form and landed on Foyoko's shoulder. Later on, The Kamirilshas drive off from the party. In the car, Astralena transformed back into her normal queen form and sits as Astra hums a soft tune. Once they get home, Jin and Katio quicky fall asleep, then Astralena joins into Astra's hum with a soft lullaby and Fukoyo drifts off the sleep as well. The Lurkers Astralena appears in 2 chapters in the near end. She becomes the wife of an unnamed Father and a spirit named Astrid becomes her daughter in the story and the sister to Astral. She first appears in Astral's childhood thought, Astralena is telling Astral and Astrid good night, in which they responded "Good night, Mommy" Astral couldn't remember his Mother's name, his Father said it once, but he died in the hands of the Lurkers. In her next appearance, Astral sees a white light. in the light, he sees Astralena and Astrid, as well as his Father in the corner. Father first askes why Astral became like this, while Astrid replied to leave him be. Astral only asked where is Mother and Father was. Then, as Astral's dark body starts turning light blue and his markings a light green, Astralena tells him that evil of him being a Lurker was not really him. Father turns to her, calling her by name and tells her that she cant already forgive Astral, for he was the one who killed them when he became a Lurker. Astralena replies that his heart and mind were easily swayed and that it is it anyone's fault, it was theirs and that they should have protected Astral and Astrid from the evil influences. In her last appearance, she is in another flashback of Astral and Astrid's childhood. Astral and Astrid are playing outside and rough-housing. Astralena tells them to come inside, for they are all muddy and need to be washed up. Astral and Astrid fallow her into the house, but not until Astral pins Astrid to the floor, being called "top wolf" as always. Deck Astralena uses an Astralian deck, which consists of Astralian Fairy and Astralian Warrior Fairy cards. She also uses Astral's deck and the s in some cases. Her ace card is Astralian Warrior Queen Fairy- Asteraro and she tends to use the field spell Astral Rain often. Category:Characters